


The smell of the sea

by Charlie9646



Series: The Most Powerful Of Magic [2]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Brothers, Flashback, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mentions of Sex, PTSD, mpreg barely mentioned at the end, trauma history
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 11:15:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20581592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlie9646/pseuds/Charlie9646
Summary: Bill’s parents were alway poor. Nothing was going to change that, but his childhood home was always filled with love.Severus’s parents were just as poor, but the house in Spinner’s end was surely not filled with love. It was filled slammed doors, screams, kicks and punches. When you live alone it’s easy to pretend it did not affect you.But in their small cottage by the sea it’s hard to push that down.





	The smell of the sea

Bill Weasley scrubbed his face in the loo sink. He and Severus Snape of all people had just bought their new home. It was beautiful on the coast of Scotland where they had started their relationship all those years ago. And yet even after dating Severus for three years, Bill would swear to you their were things he didn’t know about the man who he hoped one day could become his husband. 

Severus was getting dressed in the bedroom, his long mid back length hair, was tucked over one his bony pale shoulder. He wore no shirt, just a pair of dark muggle jeans which hugged his ass in all the right places. 

Bill came up behind him, and nipped at his ear lobe, “let’s go back to bed” he whispered. 

Severus side stepped away and hissed “I have work that needs finished”.

Bill sighed he was use to the man being prickly, pushing him away, and sometimes not answering owls. When they lived separately it was easier to explain it away. Not so much when you spent large parts of your days in the same house.

Severus dressed, and nearly as he was out the bedroom door said “I am sorry Bill, I just don’t know what’s got into me. It’s just I don’t even know.”

Bill walked over and kissed the other man’s pale forehead. “You don’t have to explain yourself to me Severus, but when your ready to talk about it I am here.”

The man with the scars on his neck nodded, and went off to make the potion orders that were due that day. While Bill went to look over something information about a house with a curse on it. It was from the witch trial era or at least the foundation was, and people had been killed there trying to extract information. They were likely all muggle, but that didn’t mean their spirits couldn’t cause some trouble with that much death and suffering on one location. 

Neither man stepped away from their work to eat lunch. Too absorbed in to remember most people eat three times a day. Charlie was going to be coming for dinner tonight to visit with them, to see their home. He was in England for a few weeks, and wanted to spend as much time as he could with his closest sibling. 

Severus didn’t mind Charlie, he had taught to man, as a child and teenager just as he had taught his own now boyfriend. While Bill was one of his favorite students? Charlie was one of his least favorites. They had however worked together in the order, and learned to tolerate each other. And the biggest thing now was they both loved Bill. Charlie was happy to see his brother happy even if it was with Snape, and Severus understood that family was important likely more than most since he had exactly none. Well he did count Bill as family, but he wasn’t exactly sure how the Weasleys felt about him. 

Some surely hoped that Bill would dump him for someone younger, or more handsome, or more even tempered, or someone who they considered on the light side, while Severus would alway be a shade of grey. 

Bill would have none of it, he would listened to none of it. He adored Severus Snape. He was the man who he wanted to spend the rest of his life with, and surely he at thirty two knew who he wanted to be with.

While the man wasn’t a classic beauty no one was more intelligent than him, as snarky, nor in Bill’s opinion as beautiful when they let go and came undone. Severus Snape was the person William Weasley wanted, and no one would ever besides Severus, stop him from being with the man he wanted to spent the rest of his life with.

*******

Charlie snarled at Severus. Why the hell was his brother’s boyfriend, insane? Right because it was Snape, and Snape had only gotten worse over the years.

Why was Charlie icing his cheek? Because he jokingly gave Severus a shove while he was cooking, the tall man basically nearly jumped out of his own skin, somehow he accidentally shoved Charlie’s face into the the ice box. He had a decent sized bruise though he had far worse, in the war and at work.

What was Bill doing? He was holding his boyfriend on the couch. Severus Snape clearly wasn’t pleased with their affection for each other being seen by someone else. But his face was pinched, his eyes shut, it looked as if part of his mind was here, and part was off somewhere else. Maybe the war, maybe school, but far likely lost in a childhood that was thirty some odd years ago. Something had happened back when Bill and Charlie were toddlers, to the man in the dark jeans, and green shirt. 

Charlie sighed, and walked over to Severus, “I am sorry Snape”. 

Bill snarled his blue eyes flaring, as he arm wrapped around his boyfriend pulled him closer. 

“Sorry Severus, I didn’t realize that would upset you.”

Bill spoke harshly to his brother “of course you didn’t Charlie, because our childhoods were that most people dream of, the kind that has two loving parents, and a while poor, a happy childhood. Not everyone gets that”.

Severus Snape hid in his long bangs, the rest of his hair tied back out of his face. “There was a time Mr Weasley, in my life, many times in fact that the little supposedly playful shove, wasn’t that. Tell me wouldn’t that make you wondering if the next time someone did that it wasn’t a joke? I will not bore you with my life story Mr Potter has already done that for me. But I do not like playful shoves Mr Weasley, I do not like raised voices. I am no longer a professor at Hogwarts, I am no longer a spy, I am no longer pretending to be a death eater. I simply want a quiet life, with your brother, and if you can’t respect that? I will ask that you and your brother tell me when you will be visiting so I can go somewhere else for the night.”

Bill kissed Severus’s hair and whispered for only him to hear “no Sev if he cannot be nice to you he is not welcome. This is our home not his.”

Bill said to Charlie “if you cannot treat Severus how he expects to be treated then you are not welcome in our home. Brother or not.” His red eyebrows raising slightly.

Charlie said “thats Clear and I understand, and I am truly sorry Severus”.

********

That evening after Charlie had left Bill and Severus sat on the rocky shore of their home. They looked out at the light house taking in the stars above the sea. 

Severus said “I plan to get help to deal with my past you know, I know I need help, but so few want to treat me. No one is willing to see me just as the person I am. Many are my former students, or know someone I taught. Others went to school with me. I think I might have to go to Ireland to find a good mind healer.”

Bill nodded and said “ I know of someone who might be able to help. She’s a former student of yours, but by her sheer nature she will not judge you. She’s a little odd, but she could really help.”

Severus asked “who is it?”, curious going over who fit that bill in his mind. 

“Please see her before you make a judgement, I really think she could help you.”

Severus said “I promise I will”.

Bill said “it’s Luna Lovegood”.

Severus said “she's insane.”

Bill said “then you might understand each other”.

“They called her Looney for good reason”.

Bill laughed “and they called you the greasy dungeon bat, and you Severus Snape are not a greasy at all, nor do you turn into a bat. Give her a chance for me, for our future, and for yourself”.

Severus said “Fine I will, and I have good and bad news. I didn’t know it could happen. I surely thought I was far too old.”

Bill was shocked at that “what’s wrong”.

Severus laid his head on Bill’s shoulder, and whispered in his ear “your going to be a father Bill Weasley, I am pregnant. And I didn’t know it could ever be possible for us. That’s why I am so moody and touchy. I found out yesterday. I wanted to tell you this morning, but we both were so busy, and then Charlie came to visit.”

Bill held Severus’s face in his hands and kissed him, blue eyes bright and wide as he shouts “I am going to be a father!”

Severus was forty one years old, it wasn’t going to be the easiest pregnancy, but with Bill he would make it through. They would make it through together. In their little cottage off the coast of Scotland, with the smell of the sea in the air.


End file.
